


Lian Yu Revisted

by tdgal1



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: My thoughts on how Season six might start with a slight change.  @thebookjumper set up Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon and I gladly agreed to join so this is a twofer.  My thoughts on 5.23 and the theme summer vacation all rolled into one.





	Lian Yu Revisted

**Author's Note:**

> I ran this through a few grammar and spelling checks but no beta and I did not read it through as I normally do. Honestly it was too emotional to write the first time but if you see any error, please tell me and I will fix them. This is part of our lovely @thebookjumper's series.

Oliver stands in horror as he watches Adrian Chase put a gun to his head and pull the trigger.  He can feel his son holding on to his in fear as he turns his head to see the island go up in flames and explosions.  Did it finally happen?  Chase asked him what would be the final death that would put him over – Thea or Felicity but instead it was Felicity or William.  Why didn’t he tie Chase up and take everything away from him instead of holding on to William and giving Chase the chance to take his heart away?  He can feel her lips against his, her hand on his neck, her arms around him just like he has dreamt for so many nights.  The crystal blue of her eyes looking into his as she tells him she does not want any more regrets between them.  That was not what she was really telling him.  He saw it all in her eyes – love, acceptance, forgiveness, desire, regret.  The open door he was looking for was right there and he quickly walked into it before fate closed it on him like it had so many times before. 

 

“Are you my father?” The words break through his thoughts as he looks down at his son.  He can hear Felicity in his ear talking to him.  ‘Oliver, you have your son.  It was the right choice. Don’t let this opportunity pass by while you are living in the past again.  I love you and I would make the same choice for you if I could.  Comfort him now because he is scared and just lost his mother.’

 

“Yes, William, I am.  Your mom and I wanted to tell you but we decided to wait until you were old enough to understand.  I am your father and I love you very much.” Oliver keeps William from looking at Chase’s dead body or the horror on the island but he pulls away.

 

“Where is my mom?  When can I see her?”  Words that Oliver does not ever want to hear or answer.  Even if he could go back to the island now and search, he couldn’t do that to William.  If Samantha is on the island dead and burned up, that is not a sight he ever wants his son to witness.  He will go back there himself but he knows with that much C4, it will be weeks, if not months before it will be safe enough to look.  The Argus plan is still a possibility.  He can’t lose hope yet or let this young boy lose it.

 

“William, your mom was on the island but there was a plane that I am sure they all made it to.  We can’t go check now but I am sure by the time we get back to Starling City, everyone will be there.” He wants so badly to believe that himself.  Right now, he must pull himself together and take care of William.

 

He gives William one more hug before maneuvering him down under the boat.  Finding a large tarp, he carries it up and drops it over Chase and the gun.  The authorities will want to view the body to assure that Chase really is dead and he died by his own hand.  Knowing how organized Chase is he looks for a bag with a change of clothes and finds it.  He quickly removes his GA suit and puts on Chase’s outfit.  Hiding his suit under the lifejackets, he gives one more hug to William before going up to pilot the boat back to safety.

 

A phone call to Lyla helps expedite the paperwork in Hong Kong.  Driving into port with a dead body, a young boy and a story about a man killing himself is not something the authorities are going to take lightly.  Lyla uses her contacts to slice through the paperwork, have pictures of Chase and the gun sent to the SCPD and have the Argus plane equipped with a doctor to check out William.  Lyla insists he get looked at and he does not have the strength to fight her. 

 

“The plane never arrived, Oliver.  I talked to my experts and they said it is not safe to search what is left of the island yet.  I will go search as soon as I get the word.  Until I see his dead body, I will continue to believe John found a way to survive and you should think the same about Felicity.” Lyla tells him as she places her hand on his arm.

 

“Lyla, what am I going to do?  I have little experience with kids and I need to take care of William until Samantha and Felicity are found.  Felicity would have Google pulled up and have everything organized by now.” He smiles sadly as he questions Lyla.

 

“I will help with William.  The doctor said he is fine physically.  You need to get him settled.  Where are you going to take him?  You can’t stay at the lair like you have been.  Why don’t you move into the loft?  From all you told me you and Felicity will be living there soon anyway.” Lyla tells him encouragingly.

 

“Yes, that is a good idea.  It will be hard to be there without Felicity but it is the best place for William.  It is all set up except food.  I will need to get groceries in.  Felicity does not cook.” Lyla laughs and Oliver feels a small release of the tension he is holding in. 

 

Oliver must go to city hall when he returns so he takes William with him.  He gives William one of the tablets to play with while he makes a statement.  Talking about the island makes him feel physically ill but it is important that everything is out in the open.  The proof that Adrian Chase is dead after planning this horror is presented by the police chief.  He asks for privacy as he helps his son adjust to life in Starling City and makes plans for a possible rescue mission.  Seeing Susan William out in the press makes the decision not to allow questions a no brainer.  After returning to his office, he and William go back to the loft.

 

“Where are we going?  Where will I live?  When will my mom be back?  Are you the Green Arrow?” William has a million expected questions and Oliver must dig deep to answer them.

 

“Buddy, we are going to live at Felicity’s until your mom returns and we figure it out.  Felicity is the blonde with the glasses.  She is my girlfriend.  I am the Green Arrow but more importantly, I am your father who loves you.  We will get some take out for now but tomorrow we will go get you some clothes and get groceries in the house.  We are going to go back to the island to find your Mom as soon as we can.”  Oliver gently tells William. 

 

When they get to the loft, Oliver and William eat before Oliver shows William where he will sleep.  Thankfully, they have a second bedroom set up and William is asleep by the time his head hits the pillow.  Oliver showed William where his bedroom was in case William needs him in the night.  Now Oliver is standing in the bedroom that he shared with Felicity.  Pictures start to flow through his mind like a kaleidoscope.  Felicity sitting on top of him as he lays there watching her pull off her shirt.  The relief he felt when she came back to tell him they found themselves in each other.  Waking up to blonde hair tickling his face and the feel of her skin on his.  So much time wasted because he did not understand the burden he carried so he kept pushing her away.  She apologized to him and told him she understood why he lied but he was the one who lied to her.  The feel of her lips as they touched his in their last kiss.  No, he can’t think that way.  It will not be the last kiss.  He won’t let her go now that they are together again.  That was what they said to each other on the island with unspoken words.  Tears flow down his face as his body touches the place where he made love to the woman he loves with all his heart.

 

 

The next few weeks go by and Oliver does all the tasks that must be done.  Every time he thinks he can’t do this he hears Felicity in his head.  He sees her face as he hears the healing words ‘I believe in you’. She said those words to him so many times and he took them for granted.  Sure, that she would always be there to say those words when he needed them, he did not tell her how much they meant to him.  He will when he holds her the next time.  All the words he kept inside because of the belief that he was not worthy; the words he did not say because he never forgave himself for the death of his father and all that happened after, the words he should have said to her when she asked him if he meant it on the island after Slade, the words he should have said when she told him last summer that she loved him too much to settle.  All those words will come out of his mouth as soon as he sees her.  All the I love you(s) that he stopped himself from saying.  Lyla was there with him as much as possible during this time. Then the call came from Lyla.  It was safe to go back and search.  Lyla arranged for a highly-trained woman agent to stay with William.

 

“Buddy, I am going to search for your Mom with Lyla.  You stay her with Ms. Jones until I return, okay?” William rushes into his arms and he hugs him tightly.  The past few weeks William has learned to trust him as his father.  They have bonded in a way Oliver would never have imagined.  They talked openly, well as openly as you can with a ten-year-old, about what happened and why he was away all those years.

 

“Okay, I trust you Dad.” Oliver felt that same lump in his throat he felt the first and every time William calls him dad.

Ms. Jones is all set with the information about William, the loft, and his emergency Argus phone and it is time.  Lyla, Oliver and a search party are in the plane headed toward Lian Yu.  He takes Lyla hand and squeezes it as they approach the island.  Oliver and Lyla have bonded with the common goal of surviving and waiting to find their loved ones.  When the plane touches down on the ashes, Oliver sees what surely must be a mirage!  A group of people rushing toward the plane with their hands waving.  Lyla jumps out of the plane right into Dig’s arms.  Without a thought, his arms are around Felicity and his lips are connected to hers.  Tears are flowing out of both of their eyes as he touches every part of her he can reach.  He feels her hands around his face and as they break he hears those magic words, “I’m okay.  You are okay.  We are fine.” He takes on of his arms from around Felicity to open it up for Thea.  Soon they are in a big group hug as Quentin, his team, Samantha and even Slade.  Dig and Lyla join in as everyone starts to laugh to relieve the stress that has been building.  The plane is loaded but Oliver and Felicity never break apart.  His hand is around hers and he will not let go. 

 

“How did you survive?” Lyla asks as the plane takes off. 

 

“Slade.” Dig replies.  “We all started toward the other plane when Slade started to pull us in another direction.  At first, we all fought him until our voice of reason, Felicity, told us to listen to what he was trying to say.  Slade said we would not make it to the other side of the island and we needed to go to the prison.  The prison was built to withstand any force, including explosions.” Lyla smiles at Slade knowing that Argus did plan for explosions in due to all the active landmines. 

 

“The food supply was limited but we ate and drank sparingly.  Felicity was sure Oliver would come looking for us and I agreed with her.  I knew you were too stubborn to let go, Lyla.” Holding Dig’s hand, Lyla showed her muscles as the group laughed.

 

“William?  How is William?  I knew you would take care of him and Felicity assured me that you would have a place for him.” Samantha turns to Oliver as she smiles at Felicity.

 

“William is as good as he can be without his mom.  Yes, we moved into the loft.” Looking at Felicity and seeing her give her nod of approval Oliver continues, “An Argus agent is with him right now and he will be so happy to see you.”  Samantha looks at the couple happy that things are going to be fine.  Samantha and Felicity spent a lot of time together, naturally, during the wait.  She found a strong, smart and loving woman in the woman who was going to be William’s stepmother.  Felicity was adamant that Samantha needed to stay in Starling no matter what Oliver may tell her.  After two kidnappings Samantha agreed.  William was a target no matter what.  Staying close to the Green Arrow is the safest course.  Felicity is a genius who can keep track of William with all her tech.  William needs to be near his father and get to know his aunt.

 

“I am glad.  I miss him too.  I can’t wait to see him.” Samantha leans her head back and closes her eyes.

 

“Samantha, you and William are welcome to stay with us until things get settled.  We can arrange the room to accommodate both of you.” Oliver picks Felicity up sitting her in his lap with his arms firmly around her. 

 

“I love you so much.  I have so much I need to tell you.” Oliver whispers in her ear.  Felicity whispers back as she runs her hands through his hair and places his head on her breast.

 

“I love you.  We will have lots of time to say all that needs to be said.  Are you okay with my offer to Samantha?  Did you plan on staying at the loft with me?” Suddenly Felicity seems unsure.

 

“I want that more than anything.  I want to have you back in that room with me, back in that bed with me.  How did I get lucky enough to find you?” Looking into her eyes to assure her that he wants all she suggested and more, he sees the uncertainty change to pure love.

 

William and Samantha hug and cry when they return to the loft.  Felicity shows Samantha the room and they plan on getting another bed until Samantha gets settled.   Too tired to cook, they order pizza and watch TV.  The doorbell rings to find Thea, Quentin, Dinah, Rene and Slade at the door.

 

“I told them to leave you alone, kid, but I was overruled.” Slade expresses with his booming voice.

 

“That is right.  I wanted to see my nephew and you could have stayed at the hotel but you jumped at the chance, Slade, so stop playing.” Thea points her finger at Slade as he good naturally agrees with her statement.

 

“Are you my aunt?” William's voice is timid as he looks at Thea.  Thea bends down with her arms out and William steps into them.

 

“I am your Aunt Thea and I am so happy to finally get to know you.  We are going to have so much fun together.” 

 

As they all settle down with pizza, Felicity looks around at the group.  Their makeshift family except for Dig and Lyla who are celebrating with baby AJ and big sister Sara. 

 

“Summer vacation!”  Everyone looks up at her anticipating.  Felicity loves to talk so they all know more is coming.  Pulling out her new tablet that Oliver bought for her.  Using her rapid fingers, she soon pulled up a beautiful house on the beach.  “We all need a vacation.  This house is big enough for everyone.  We need this.”  Soon the talk in the house was about planning this vacation.  Oliver looks over at his family, yes, this team is his family and is filled with wonder.  Looking over at the woman who is making this possible he finds her smiling at him.  Smiling she moves into his lap as they silently say all the things in their minds, as they always have.


End file.
